Mrs. Huang
Mrs. Huang is the unnamed mother of Bu-Ling, Huacha, Qingcha, Lucha, Hongcha and Heicha Huang, and the wife of Taren Huang, is one of the minor characters in the anime series Tokyo Mew Mew. Story Mrs. Huang was first mentioned in Episode 20 of Tokyo Mew Mew. She was left unnamed, and still was in Mew Mew Power. Mrs. Huang only appeared in flashbacks. Looking at Heicha Huang’s teacher, Ms. Rosbe, who resembles Mrs. Huang, Bu-Ling has a flashback of her mother. They are in the hospital together and her mother unwell and in a bed. She apologizes for causing Bu-Ling trouble but Bu-Ling says it’s alright until she gets well. Mrs. Huang wipes Bu-Ling’s tears away and tells her to think of the good thoughts and not sad ones so she can cope better. Her mother tells her that her smile usually makes people happy so she asks Bu-Ling to smile. Bu-Ling smiles a bit but starts crying. Her mother hugs her and asks her to care for her father and her siblings. Mrs. Huang then passed away when Bu-Ling was around eight to nine. Bu-Ling misses her badly, and was incredibly sad when she found out her mother was gone. In the English dub, she always encouraged Kikki to keep smiling, no matter what happened, and Kikki kept believing that her mother would get better and come home. The cause of Mrs. Huang's death was never mentioned. Ever since she died, Bu-Ling went to her bedroom to cry. In the English dub, Kikki's mother said for her to smile, and said that a smile is nothing more than a frown turned upside-down. Bu-Ling's mother never told her daughter that she might not get better because she didn't want to see her little Bu-Ling cry of grief but she did tell her to take care of her father and siblings if anything were to happen to her. Family Mrs. Huang was married to a man known as Taren Huang. He left his family to train in martial arts on a pilgrimage. They had six children together: Bu-Ling, Heicha, Huacha, Qingcha, Lucha, and Hongcha. It's unknown how she got along with her other children, or even her husband, but she spent a lot of time with Bu-Ling when she was unwell because Bu-Ling visited the hospital she was in every day to hug her. However, it is known that Mrs. Huang was very sweet and caring, so she must have loved her children as much as she loved Bu-Ling. It's possible that her sons are quadruplets, because they all look identical. Appearance Bu-Ling's mother has a purple fringe with two longer parts of hair at the sides. She has two large plaits at the back of her head tied with a ribbon. The hairstyle goes through the Huang family with plaits. She always didn't want to go home because of an incurable cancer. In the English dub, Kikki told her sister's kindergarten teacher Miss Rosbe that she looks like her mother, by hairstyle, although the teacher's hair is brown. Trivia * Mrs. Huang's Japanese voice actress is Rika Komatsu. She sings the opening theme song to the Japanese anime. * While Taren Huang is confirmed to be Chinese, it is unknown if Mrs. Huang is Chinese or Japanese. Gallery WIPCategory:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Minor Characters